roblox_warshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Destroyer
'Destroyers' Destroyers. The great assassins of these waters, equipped with torpedoes which put Patrol Boats to shame (with the big trade-off being that they are significantly longer, and a tad-bit slower). They come with smoke and excel in maneuverability. Like the cruiser, this class has existed since the pre-alpha. Overview Starting from the Bracer and ending in the Liberation, while branching off to 2 specialty ships being the Showa(Torpedo Cruiser), and the Kingston(Gunboat Destroyer), destroyers are fast, agile, and equipped with quick reloading main guns and torpedoes, the latter being able to deal upwards of 30K damage per salvo. Both the guns and torpedoes must be used in order to ensure that maximum damage is applied - learn to aim and hit enemy ships with your guns at range, and to reliably hit enemy ships with torpedoes at range. Using just one weapon type on your ship will lead you to become a sub-par player. The agility of the Destroyers is incredible - all destroyers either go at 28 knots or higher, with the fastest, the Kingston, have 33 knots, which makes this ship class able to run away, and to engage when it wishes to, not to mention the fact it is hard for enemy ships to hit the destroyer at range. However - the weakness of this class is the low total health, with the Showa only having a maximum of 240,000 and the Liberation only having 200,000 total health Thus, avoid taking too much damage, or you will find that these ships go down really easily. Tips, Strategies and Tactics *The destroyers' strategy is almost the same as the Patrol boat - however, there are a few things that are different; *Using the smoke allows you to disengage and run away, although enemies can still see you sometimes and the aiming cursor still lights up when it goes on you. It is best to use the smoke right before you do a turn - the smoke will obscure where you're turning to, and hopefully enemy ships will miss their shots. Don't over-rely on the smoke, however. You may still get spotted and shot at by enemies, due to the smoke being a bit unreliable. *Patrol boats tend to not be a threat - if you can hit them reliably, they will die in one salvo, and your speed allows you to stay close to them and destroy them with your guns. Watch out for their torpedoes, however - they still hurt a destroyer with a non-trivial amount of damage. *Cruisers are the greatest threat to a Destroyer - they can shoot fast enough to reliably hit you, even at medium range, and they out-damage you with their guns. Your best bet is either to hit them with torpedoes, or to disengage and go back to friendly ships. Cruisers are not fast enough to chase a Destroyer down, which lets you disengage and heal up, before choosing to fight the Cruiser or do something else. *The easiest ships to hit with torpedoes are Pocket Battleships, Battlecruisers and Battleships. Go for these ships if you can. *Spam both the guns and the torpedoes. This will maximize your damage output ''if ''you hit. *Don't get into tight spaces - this class does not turn as easily as a Patrol Boat, and may get stuck on the walls. Destroyers need a lot of room to move around in. *While torpedoes are best against broadside targets (ships that are showing their whole side to you), the safest angle of attack is to go towards the bow or the stern of an enemy ship - they cannot bring their whole firepower on your Destroyer, while your torpedoes can be launched straight ahead, and if they turn, your torpedoes will have likely reloaded and will allow you to readjust your aim and hit the enemy ship.